


Trapped

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Gackt and Hizaki get trapped in a lift, they  have no choice but to get to know each other.





	Trapped

Pressing the button for the lift and seeing how far it had to descend before reaching him on the ground floor, Gackt considered taking the stairs but decided against it. Three floors was too far when he was this tired. Just as the doors slid open, a second man entered the lobby from outside and called out for Gackt to hold the lift. Gackt did so automatically and just as the man entered the lift, he figured out why the stranger looked so familiar.

            “Hizaki?” Gackt asked and the stranger nodded and smiled.

            “Floor 4 please.” Hizaki said and Gackt pressed the button for three and then four for Hizaki. The two men went silent, unsure of what to say, or if to say anything at all. It was late and they hardly knew each other. Besides, Gackt had been in the same band as Mana, who knew where his loyalties lay, it was no secret that the two cross-dressers were as different as night and day.

            Suddenly there was a jolt and the elevator stopped moving. They glanced at each other in confusion and Gackt tried pressing the door open button but nothing happened.

            “Try selecting the floors again.” Hizaki suggested and Gackt did just that. Getting nowhere, he pressed buttons at random but none of them worked.

            “If only I could turn it off and on again,” Gackt joked. “Doesn't that work for everything?”

            “Well it worked for my amp the other day,” Hizaki responded. “I think we're going to have to press the emergency button.”

            “You do it,” Gackt said, leaning casually against the wall. “I hate asking for help.” He added in answer to the look Hizaki through his way.

“Well maybe I hate asking for help more.” Hizaki said, throwing Gackt a dirty look as he pressed the emergency button. There was no response, so Hizaki pressed it again. Nothing.

            “Just hold it down.” Gackt suggested, pressing the button in for a few seconds until a grumpy sounding man's voice answered their call.

            “Something wrong with the lift?” He asked.

            “We're trapped between floors.” Hizaki informed him.

            “Well the computer can't see anything wrong with it.” The man answered.

            “Well it's not working and we're trapped,” Hizaki answered. “Could you send somebody to come look?”

            “I could,” The man agreed. “It will be awhile though, there's no engineers on the premises right now. It's the middle of the night.”

            “That's OK. We're happy to stay here until an engineer comes in at nine.” Hizaki replied sarcastically.

            “That's good. Means I don't need to wake him up.” The man replied, leaving Hizaki stunned into silence.

            “No. You will call him now and get him to get his ass out of bed and do his job,” Gackt snapped angrily down the intercom system. “Or the papers will be hearing about this your incompetence.”

            “I'll get somebody there right away.” The man said, suddenly a lot more helpful. Gackt let go of the button and smiled devilishly at Hizaki.

            “Nothing like the fear of bad press to get people working,” Hizaki commented, approving of Gackt's actions. “You didn't even resort to “Do you know who I am?””

            “I try not to use that phrase. Don't want people thinking I'm any more of an egomaniac than they already do.” Gackt explained.

            “Knowing our luck that man wouldn't know who either of us were anyway.” Hizaki replied. “You only get recognised when you want some peace and quiet.”

            “Maybe that's the trick,” Gackt responded. “If we wanted to be mobbed by fans all the time, then we'd get plenty of time alone.”

            “True. Would the same work for the paparazzi?” Hizaki asked, surprised to find just how easy he could talk to Gackt now the ice had been broken. He'd always assumed Gackt would be serious without a sense of humour and an ego the size of the entire Okinawan prefecture but Gackt was nothing like that. Kamijo had been right when he said Gackt was different but not in a bad way.

            “I've heard there's a coloration between lack of fans and lack of paparazzi.” Gackt responded thoughtfully. “I think it's called not being a celebrity.”

            “If only we could have amazing lives with thousands of fans but no celebrity culture,” Hizaki replied. “Well that's one advantage of cross dressing. Very few people recognise me in my own clothes, yet you did.”

            “I like to keep an eye on Kamijo, back when he was a roadie for Malice I told him to follow his dream and he has. I could recognise any member of Versailles, even you. Though I have had practice with Mana. Hang around him long enough and it's easy to see through the divider of gender.”

            “Yeah.” Hizaki replied, going quiet.

            “I probably shouldn't have brought Mana up,” Gackt said, realising that was what had caused the uncomfortable silence. “If it helps, he's never been my friend. Just my co-worker. I haven't even spoken to him since I left Malice.”

            “Mana winds me up,” Hizaki admitted. “I don't like being compared to him.”

            “But you should like it.” Gackt responded. “Because when you're compared to him, you come out shining and he's left behind in the shadows.”

            “So much for band loyalty.” Hizaki joked.

            “Yeah well....” Gackt replied going quiet.

            “Let me guess, now I've brought up a sensitive subject?” Hizaki asked feeling bad.

            “Makes us even.” Gackt answered easily before the two fell into a comfortable silence.

            “I wonder how long it's going to take them to fix this lift.” Hizaki complained, a little later.

            “A while, most likely. Though it's not too bad being stuck here with you,” Gackt said. “I can think of worse companions.”

            “Yeah me too.” Hizaki replied, turning to look at Gackt who was staring at him.

            “Something on my face?” Hizaki asked puzzled.

            “There will be,” Gackt said, leaning forward and gently kissing Hizaki's lips. “I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.” He apologised, as he pulled away and left Hizaki stunned.

            “No. I didn't mind,” Hizaki replied. “I... hey the lift's working again!” He commented, as he felt the carriage move upwards beneath him.

            “Pity.” Gackt muttered under his breath. At least that was what it sounded like to Hizaki, who could barely hear what his companion had said.

            “You know, if you'd like, you could always come join me in my room so we can get to know each other a little better.” Hizaki suggested, throwing caution to the wind.

            “Why not.” Gackt agreed, taking Hizaki's hand in his own. Seconds later the two stepped out of the lift and walked down the hall smiling. Neither would have ever guessed this was how they'd end up tonight but neither one minded in the slightest.

 


End file.
